Soto
Soto may refer to: *Sōtō, one of the two major Japanese Zen sects *Soto (food) or Coto, Indonesian dish *So'to, indigenous people of the Amazon Geography *Soto, California, former settlement in Butte County *Soto, Curaçao, Netherlands Antilles *Soto (Aller), parish in Asturias, Spain *Soto (Las Regueras), parish in Asturias, Spain *Soto de Cerrato, municipality in Palencia Province, Spain *Soto de la Vega, municipality in León Province, Spain *Soto de los Infantes, parish in Asturias, Spain *Soto de Luiña, parish in Asturias, Spain *Soto del Barco (parish), parish in Asturias, Spain *Soto del Real, municipality in Madrid Province, Spain *Soto la Marina, Tamaulipas, municipality in Mexico *Soto Street, in Los Angeles, California *Soto y Amío, municipality in León Province, Spain People with the given name *Sotirios Kyrgiakos (born 1979), Greek and Liverpool FC footballer *Soto Grimshaw (1833–1900), Argentine naturalist People with the surname *Alberto Soto (born 1990), Mexican footballer *Alejandro Morera Soto (1909–1995), Costa Rican footballer *Apolinar de Jesús Soto Quesada (1827–1911), Costa Rican politician *Bernardo Soto Alfaro, president of Costa Rica *Blanca Soto, Mexican model *Caitro Soto (1934–2004), Peruvian musician *Carlos Soto Arriví (1959–1978), Puerto Rican independence activist *Cecilia Soto, Mexican politician *Cesar Soto (boxer) (born 1971), Mexican boxer, former WBC featherweight champion *Clemente Soto Vélez (1905–1993), Puerto Rican writer and journalist *Cynthia Soto, American politician *Daniel Garcia Soto, Puerto Rican wrestler *Darren Soto (born 1978), American politician *Eddie Soto (born 1972), American soccer player *Elías M. Soto (1858–1944), Colombian musician and composer *Elkin Soto (born 1980), Colombian footballer *Felix Soto Toro (born 1967), Puerto Rican astronaut *Francisco Puertas Soto (born 1963), Spanish rugby player *Freddy Soto (1970–2005), American comedian *Gabriel Soto (born 1975), Mexican model and actor *Gary Soto (born 1952), American author and poet *Geovany Soto (born 1983), Puerto Rican baseball player *Héctor Soto (born 1978), Puerto Rican volleyball player *Humberto Soto, Mexican boxer *Iván Hernández Soto (born 1980), Spanish footballer *Iván Sánchez-Rico Soto (aka Riki; b. 1980), Spanish footballer *Ivonne Soto (born 1977), Mexican actress *Jafet Soto (born 1976), Costa Rican footballer *Jaime Soto (born 1955), American Roman Catholic bishop *Jay Soto, American jazz guitarist *Jeff Soto (born 1975), American artist *Jeff Scott Soto (born 1965), American singer *Jesús Rafael Soto (1923–2005), Venezuelan artist *Jock Soto, former New York City Ballet principal dancer *Joel Soto (born 1982), Chilean footballer *Jorge Soto (footballer) (born 1971), Peruvian footballer *Jorge Soto (golfer) (born 1945), Argentine golfer *Jorge Azanza Soto (born 1982), Spanish bicycle racer *José Soto (born 1970), Peruvian footballer *Jose Chemo Soto, Puerto Rican politician *Jose Luis de Quintanar Soto y Ruiz (1772–1837), Mexican military officer *Josu De Solaun Soto (born 1982), Spanish pianist *Lindsay Soto, American sports journalist *Lornna Soto (born 1970), Puerto Rican politician *Luis Gutiérrez Soto (1890–1977), Spanish architect *Manuel Ángel Núñez Soto (born 1951), Mexican politician *Marco Aurelio Soto (1846–1908), President of Honduras *Mario Soto (baseball) (born 1956), Dominican baseball player *Mario Soto (footballer) (born 1950), Chilean footballer *Máximo Soto Hall, Guatemalan novelist *Miriam Blasco Soto (born 1963), Spanish judoka *Nell Soto (1926–2009), American politician *Noelia Soto (born 1983), Argentine singer and finalist on Latin American Idol in 2006 *Onell Soto (born 1932), American Episcopal bishop *Pablo Soto (born 1979), Spanish computer scientist *Pedro Blanco Soto (1789–1825), President of Bolivia *Pedro Juan Soto (1928–2002), Puerto Rican writer *Roberto Soto, Puerto Rican wrestler *Rodolfo Campo Soto (born 1942), Colombian politician *Santiago Cervera Soto (born 1965), Spanish politician *Steve Soto (born 1963), American musician *Talisa Soto (born 1967), American model and actress *Wladimir Cárcamo Soto, Chilean anthropologist See also *De Soto (disambiguation) *Sotho (disambiguation) Category:Spanish-language surnames